powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monotheistic Deity Physiology
Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being. A variation of Transcendent Physiology and a creationist variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Being *Absolute God Physiology *Almighty *Alpha and Omega *Supreme Being Physiology *True God Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Monotheistic Deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest most powerful being in the universe. Applications (general) *Omnipotence - All Powerful *Omnipresence - All Present *Omniscience - All Knowing Applications (detail) * Absolute Existence - Users can control your own existence without any limit. * Absolute Force Manipulation - Users can control the absolute force in all of existence at will. * Alpha Reality/Omega Omnisphere - The user simply is the Reality of Principles because it is the Supreme force of all. * Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance the users is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - the cause and the Prime Mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. **Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate that the user planned. *Complete Arsenal - The users possess All power. * Creation and Destruction Embodiment - The user embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - by the user is beyond essence of creation, and has no name or have and that can not be uttered by mortal, is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the human mind. * Enlightenment - The users has infinite knowledge and wisdom. *Omniarch - As creator then he has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - The user is the creator and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - It is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - It is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * Omni-Creator - The one true God is the only omnipotent creator of all verses. * Omnipotence Embodiment - The supreme being IS all powerful. ** Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - in essence the user is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omnilock - being the creator and the essence of creation, is out transcendent of all. **Freedom - is the creator of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the destiny. * Omnificence - Because God, he can create anything in unlimited level. * Perfection - The supreme being is perfect every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - Be an being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute ** Spiritual Perfection - Be spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness. * Preservation - Users can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. * Singularity - is the only supreme being to exist. * Supreme Voice - The second largest symbol of God is his voice and the word of God, so through his words can create and destroy. * Unity - is one with all for sustaining in the omniverse. ** Unimind - The supreme being's mind is absolute and true. * Universal Irreversibility - the will and word of the users are impossible to be reversed. Associations *Existential Manifestations *Transcendent Physiology Known Users Gallery File:678265-bill and toaa 2.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) is the Supreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Jehovah.jpg|Yahweh (Judeo-Christianity) is the best known example of a monotheistic God. Presence.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) is the Alpha and Supreme Being of the DC universe. The Mother.jpg|The Mother of Existence (Spawn/Image Comics) is the supreme creator of the Image verse and there is no power greater than s/he. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Divine Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Meta Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies